


Ill be watching you

by cuffs_and_collars



Category: FBI Agent Meme - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Guns, Masterbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Porn Watching, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars
Summary: your FBI agent slowly falls in love with the stranger behind the screen un-gendered meme romance





	Ill be watching you

Being the FBI agent watching someone’s computer can be a really boring job, but luckily for me I got a pretty interesting person to look into. I don't actually know their name since they are always using handles and guard the private information pretty well but I like a challenge. Their main handle is ThePersonReadingThis which I actually find pretty adorable. They are on the computer often but I haven't found much activity to put on their record. They occasionally will pirate a movie or spread one of those posts of nazi personal information, but as far as I am concerned that is more of a good deed than a crime. They also keep something over their main camera so I have never seen their real face. A lot of my fellow FBI agents will talk about the strange intimacy of looking into someone's eyes and seeing into their room to gather more and more information about them. I kinda wish that ThePersonReadingThis would take off that sticker just for a second so I could see what they look like. 

Most of their internet time is spent scrolling through memes or reading fanfiction. I love it when they read fanfiction. We actually share a lot of the same fanfiction tastes so I use their history as a recommendation list. Sometimes though they choose things that get a little spicy and it makes me look around the room and hope that the higher ups didn't bother setting up an FBI agent for me. Certainly they wouldn't have enough people for that. I follow the swing of their mouse and there is something very personal about reading along with someone when they think they’re alone. Sometimes they blaze through the writing but sometimes they linger on a page. When they do, I can't help but imagine that maybe they can’t scroll because their hands are somewhere else. It's times like these I really wish I could get just a glimpse of their face so that I could better imagine what they might be doing.

Would they bite their lip, keeping one hand on the mouse to scroll while the other hand wanders? Or maybe they have the work up on their phone and are in bed trying to balance the phone as they lay down. These thoughts make my face flush but I have to keep watching them, it's my job. Lots of FBI agents have people who just watch porn and look at sexy pictures. I hear all about the weird things that people are looking at when they think that no one is watching, but somehow the written word is more personal. I would have no choice but to look at a sexy picture or hear the background moaning of a porn video but this fanfiction. It is my choice to read along with them, finding the tempo they go at to match pace before they scroll away. In this time we are connected.

The meme forms are nice and all. When they would reblog the memes about loving the FBI agent watching them I knew it was just a joke but I might have saved a few to my personal computer. Lately though their internet activity has changed, starting with using incognito mode, which didn't do anything to stop me but I couldn’t help but feel like they were trying to block me out. Eventually they take the final step, an FBI person's worst nightmare, they downloaded anti-spy software. When they had it activated they were completely invisible to me. After that I could only see their activity in the brief seconds before they turned on the program. Occasionally they would not bother or forget to turn it on and it was like old times but they seemed so distant now and it wasn't the same. They had made it clear that they knew of me as a possibility and wanted me gone. 

The higher ups say that I will get transferred since I am unlikely to collect any useful data from this subject. I know that any connection we had was one-sided and unwanted but part of me still felt a loss at our parting.

\-------

Now I am following someone new, some old woman in Florida. She posts everything on Facebook. I know what her and her 5 grandkids look like along with every Cracker Barrel that she goes to. She mostly googles slang she doesn't understand and watches cat videos. It is not hard to monitor her, she even posted her social security number by accident one time, but it's dull. She has never done anything even mildly illegal and I don't know why they want me to follow her but I keep my notes. In the large stretches of time where she is not online, probably knitting or working in her garden, I will occasionally check up on ThePersonReadingThis. Most of the time it comes back with an error message but today I got lucky, really lucky.

The screen pulled up as ThePersonReadingThis was on a video call. A video call! I started recording and tried to drink in every detail of them, their eyes shining bright. They were excited about something but still had a serious look. They were talking to someone else in a dark room who looked more like a silhouette. I am glad that ThePersonReadingThis had on a light so I could see them and they wouldn't strain their eyes looking at the screen. They had a soft face and they were as beautiful as they were handsome. My heart beat faster and I knew this was not the point of this mission but god damn it was love at first sight. I tried to focus on what they were saying, something about operatives being ready, and this really should have been important to me but I couldn't look away from their face. 

Then the alarm went off, I looked up to see the red warning light was flashing and the siren sounded loud in my ears. The computers went dark as procedure to protect the information and ThePersonReadingThis was gone just as soon as I had seen them. I had whiplash from the sudden shift but my body had been trained by drill after drill for an attack. Just as all the members had when working at Area 51. 

I had my tactical helmet on and a gun at my hip within seconds and started to patrol the area. If the full shutdown had been put in place that meant that someone was actually storming the building. We had been briefed on this, pictures of Naruto and vines about battle strategies they might use, separating themselves into groups using code names like crackheads, furries, Naruto runners, and alien fuckers, but none of us had taken it seriously. But here we are. I was glad I was on the interior of the building, I really didn’t want to have to shoot some dumb kid for a meme. Of course I probably wasn’t too much older than them, they always put the younger agents on spy duty. 

I slowly patrolled the hallway, checking each corner for any sign of an intruder, not expecting anyone when I made a turn and saw someone who obviously was not supposed to be there. Their back was to me so they didn't see the way I jumped but I quickly collected myself. Pointing the gun I desperately didn’t want to use at the back of the hoodie clad invader and trying to use an authoritative voice, I said, "Hands up where I can see them. You’re on private government property." 

The person let out a hiss of surprise at being caught and put their hands up, slowly turning around to look at me and I was absolutely floored by what I saw. The person standing in front of me was not just some random member from the internet, it was my member from the internet. ThePersonReadingThis looked back at me with fear, focusing on the gun in my hand and not noticing the spark of recognition that ran through my body. It was really them. I just stood there flickering through emotions, joy at seeing them, sadness that they would never recognize me and that I was just a guard who had caught them, and then fear for their safety. One of the more trigger happy agents would have already killed them. 

They could have been lost forever. Finally I settled on anger. "What the hell are you doing here? Explain yourself." 

They looked away still rigidly keeping their hands up. "To uh... Clap some alien cheeks." When confronted with the reality of this situation I could see ThePersonReadingThis cringe. I wondered if they even had a plan after getting this far. What had they seen inside the building?

I stared them down. "You can't be serious. Surely you are smarter than that." 

They looked up at me petulantly. "You can't shoot us all." 

I gestured to the semi-automatic assault rifle in my hands, wondering when they had lost all of their brain cells. "Obviously we can. Look it's not safe for you here, follow me." 

They looked up at me disbelieving, probably thinking this was a trap. "What? Why would you want to help me? You are the one putting me in danger." Almost on cue there was the pop of gunfire in the distance and both of us cringed. 

I really didn't have time for this, I had to get them to a safe location. "Look this is complicated but I know who you are and you really don't need to die here tonight, there are so many more memes to post and fanfiction to read. The world would be a lonely place without ThePersonReadingThis." 

They stared back at me, confused and dumbfounded, but started to follow me as I urged them down the hall. "How do you... Oh my god you’re... My FBI agent." 

More gunshots went off in the distance. I really needed to speed up and they were not moving fast enough. I lowered my gun and grabbed their hand, sparks going off at the first contact with them as I pulled them down the hallway and hopefully to somewhere safe.


End file.
